Moments de Vie
by Senara38
Summary: Rose inspira profondément en vue d'émettre son deux cent trente neuvième soupir quand la voix traînante et ennuyée de son colocataire s'éleva dans l'air. "Weasley, si tu soupires encore une fois, je t'étouffe entre deux coussins." - Rose & Scorpius :D
1. Chapter 1

.

_Yatta !_

_Me revoilààààààà !_

_Après plusieurs semaines de temps mort, j'ai retrouvé du boulot jusqu'à la fin de l'année (je suis secrétaire), et comme c'est les vacances de Noël pour pas mal de gens, je m'ennuie au boulot par moments, et je n'ai pas internet (c'est affreux, heureusement Dieu et Steve Jobs ont inventé le Smartphone xD ), donc je m'occupe comme je peux !_

_._

_Petits moments de vie et d'ennui entre les deux personnages composant mon couple fétiche d'écriture, j'ai nommé les rejetons Weasley-Granger et Malfoy !_

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre Un : L'Ennui**

.

Pour la deux cent trente huitième fois de l'après-midi, Rose soupira.

La jeune fille se tourna sur le dos, contemplant à présent le haut plafond ouvragé de la salle commune de leurs appartements de Préfets-en-Chef, qu'elle partageait avec ses homologues des trois autres Maisons de l'École.

Mais depuis le début de ces vacances d'hiver, elle y vivait seule, supportant avec « agacement » la présence de son vis-à-vis Serpentard.

Malfoy. Évidemment.

La décision « intègre » des Professeurs de choisir les Préfets de chaque Maison en fonction de leurs notes et leur comportement n'avait pas été suivi à la lettre pour cette Septième année. De l'opinion de la jeune sang-mêlé, « Malfoy » et « Intègre » sonnaient aussi faux qu'un Veracrasse qui s'amuserait à sauter à pieds joints sur un piano. Et pour ce qui était de la bonne entente entre les Maisons, il faudrait repasser dans quelques siècles.

Son frère et ses cousins étaient rentrés au Terrier pour le reste des vacances et leur sœur et cousine avait préféré rester à Poudlard, plus confiante dans sa capacité de concentration à l'École, qu'au sein d'un foyer aimé et chaleureux mais désespérément bruyant et surpeuplé par sa pléiade de cousins.

.

En grognant, la jeune fille se tourna une énième fois, se repositionnant sur le ventre. Affalée comme une loque sur le confortable canapé aux couleurs de sa Maison – la Salle Commune en possédait quatre, un pour chaque Préfets, à leurs couleurs évidemment – elle tendit les bras pour caresser du bout des doigts l'épaisse moquette grise qui recouvrait le sol, les yeux rivés sur le chaleureux feu de cheminée qui flambait face à elle, ses cheveux tous aussi flamboyant retombant en cascade autour de son visage.

.

Elle avait tout essayé pour se sortir de son ennui. Ses devoirs promptement expédiés dès le troisième jour de vacances, ses leçons révisées encore et encore, ses livres lus et relus, sa chambre rangée... Elle avait pris sur soi de s'entraîner en métamorphose et même en potions, histoire de tuer le temps. Elle avait écumé les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, même si elle les connaissait par cœur. La jeune fille avait même congédié énergiquement les Elfes de Maison chargés du ménage des parties communes, juste pour avoir de quoi s'occuper en récurant de fond en combles la salle de bain immense dont les quatre Préfets avaient la jouissance.

Salle de bain que Malfoy avait pris consciencieusement soin de dégueulasser l'heure suivante avec un plaisir évident. Sale décoloré puéril et nauséabond. Elle revoyait encore son air narquois et amusé alors que la Rouge-et-Or était devenue folle de rage.

.

Rose inspira profondément en vue d'émettre son deux cent trente neuvième soupir quand la voix traînante et ennuyée de son colocataire s'éleva dans l'air.

« Weasley, si tu soupires encore une fois, je t'étouffe entre deux coussins. »

Malfoy, car c'était lui, se trouvait confortablement à demi-allongé dans son propre canapé, calé dans une montagne de coussins, un livre à la main. Étonnant comme ils étaient parvenus à se supporter – ou à se tolérer, plutôt – depuis le début de l'après-midi, dans la même pièce.

La jeune fille se rassit.

« Je m'ennuie ! » Protesta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire tourner les honnêtes gens en bourrique. » Répliqua le blond, les yeux toujours plongés dans son livre.

Rose fit mine de tourner la tête à droite, puis à gauche, comme à la recherche de quelqu'un.

« Hmmm... je suis désolée Malfoy, mais je ne vois personne d'honnête dans le coin... Je ne vois donc pas en quoi mon ennui peut faire tourner en bourrique qui que ce soit. »

« Je suis plié de rire, Weasley... Va faire tes devoirs. Ça t'occupera. »

« Déjà fait depuis une semaine ! » Affirma la jeune Lionne, fière d'elle.

« Va ranger ta chambre. »

« Déjà fait aussi maman ! » Le jeune homme grommela.

« Lis un livre ? »

« Tous lus... »

« Va te pendre alors. »

« N'y compte pas... ça te ferait trop plaisir. » ricana la rouquine.

.

Le Serpentard daigna lever les yeux de sa lecture, plongeant ses iris d'un bleu très clair, presque gris, dans les prunelles azur de sa voisine. Imperturbable, il referma son livre et se redressa pour faire face à la jeune femme.

« Tu es détestablement agaçante Weasley. »

« Merci. Tout le plaisir est pour moi, et je te retourne le compliment. »

« C'est trop demander que d'avoir la paix un moment ? »

« Je m'ennuie ! »

« Alors tu as décidé que me faire chier pouvait constituer une occupation divertissante, c'est ça ? »

La jeune fille fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé tiens... tu n'es pas aussi idiot que tu en a l'air après tout. Ça pourrait être amusant. »

« Ne pousse pas ma patience à bout, morue. Tu pourrais le regretter. »

« Morue ? Je te demande pardon ? » S'écria-t-elle, outrée. Le blond esquissa un fin sourire en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu préfères Weasmoche ? Moi qui m'applique à ne plus t'appeler comme ça pour prouver à tout le monde ma bonne foi, je peux reprendre cette habitude si ton nouveau surnom ne te conviens pas. J'aimais bien Weasmoche. Ça me vient de mon père. »

« Bien sûr qu'il ne me convient pas ! Ni celui-là, ni celui d'avant ! Je t'interdis de me traiter de morue ! »

« Sinon quoi ? » Demanda le blond, l'air amusé.

« Sinon je pourrais tester sur toi mes exercices de révision des ASPIC en métamorphoses... » Gronda la rousse, le menaçant subitement de sa baguette, le bras tendu et les yeux brillants.

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, et se leva lentement tout en s'étirant, bras tendus.

« Tu oserais t'en prendre à un élève désarmé ? Ta conscience morale a fait un vertigineux bond en arrière depuis que tu me fréquentes. »

« Je ne te fréquente pas. »

« Futile divergence de vocabulaire, très chère. »

« Nous partageons les mêmes appartements. Parfois le même lit. Je ne te fréquente pas. » Répéta la rouquine, l'air agacée et fléchissant légèrement le bras.

« C'est marrant, depuis quelques semaines, c'est plus vraiment la conception que j'ai de notre... cohabitation... » Susurra Scorpius, s'approchant d'elle d'un pas assuré.

« Arrêtes toi tout de suite ou je te transforme en crotte de troll ! »

« Je te serais beaucoup moins utile en crotte de troll qu'en Scorpius Malfoy, ma p'tite Morue. »

« NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! » Cria Rose, furieuse, avant d'agiter sa baguette en direction du blond, franchement amusé.

Celui-ci, plus rapide, esquiva le sort d'un pas souple en activant d'un mouvement de la main qui tenait sa baguette un bouclier de protection, avisant sans surprise l'un des coussins de son canapé métamorphosé en petit tas brun fumant, exaltant une odeur putride. Scorpius fit volte-face, l'air outré.

« Tu l'as fait ! Tu n'as pas hésité ! »

« NE ME TRAITE PLUS JAMAIS DE MORUE ! »

« Morue ! » Lança Scorpius en ricanant.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de rage en lâchant sa baguette et se jeta sur le blond, les faisant basculer en arrière. Elle tomba sur lui et entreprit de l'étouffer dans les coussins qui recouvraient le canapé Poufsouffle sur lequel ils luttaient.

.

Le jeune homme eut rapidement le dessus et la tenait collée à lui, les bras écartés, ses poignets fermement retenus entre ses doigts fins.

Elle, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rouges, l'arrosait d'insultes.

« Que de si vilains mots qui sortent de si jolies lèvres... c'est avec cette bouche que tu embrasses ta mère ? »

La lionne redoubla d'ardeur, se tortillant et vociférant, au plus grand plaisir de son adversaire qui tentait de la ceinturer alors qu'un bras lui avait échappé, dont elle se servait pour le bombarder de coups de poings dans la poitrine. Ils finirent par basculer sur le côté et ce fut Scorpius qui retomba de tout son poids sur sa colocataire, coincée entre le sol et le blond. A bout de souffle – et d'insultes – Rose se calma, la respiration hachée et les joues écarlates.

« C'est pas mal aussi quand tu te tais. » Affirma nonchalamment le blond.

« Espèce de sale décoloré de Serpent de... »

« Chut. » Exigea Scorpius en écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne.

La jeune fille se débattit vigoureusement pour lui échapper.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser me baver dessus après ce que tu viens de me dire ? »

« Un Malfoy ne bave pas. Et je n'hésite pas à t'embrasser après tout ce que toi, tu viens de me dire. D'où tu sors toutes ces horreurs ? Dans le lot il y en a qui auraient fait rougir Voldemort. »

« Tu m'as traité de morue ! » Insista-t-elle, indignée.

« Oui. T'es ma p'tite morue à moi. » Insista le blond, narquois.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester qu'à nouveau sa bouche prenait possession de la sienne. Il la sentait moins agitée au fur et à mesure que le désir prenait le pas sur la colère, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

« Sale fouine peroxydée. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Morue. »

« Je m'ennuie ! »

« T'inquiète. J'ai une super occupation à te proposer qui va te tenir affairée pendant... plusieurs heures, au moins. »

La jeune femme rougit, puis éclata de rire.

« Espèce de prétentieux ! »

Malfoy bomba le torse.

« Eh... C'est moi. »

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà ! les prochains seront aléatoirement plus court ou plus long, j'en ai déjà écrit de quoi faire ' ou 5 petits chapitres (sans suite logique réelle, ce sont comme je l'ai dit des « instants de vie »), et je continue à en écrire un peu tous les jours, donc je pense sans mal arriver à une bonne dizaine de publications !_

_La suite demain ;)  
_

.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Moments choisis

.

_Et hop ! chapitre 2 de mes petits délires…_

_J'avais oublié le disclaimer dans le chapitre précédent : je précise donc que tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, grand bien lui en fasse (et nous aussi)._

_Sans plus tarder, la suite des aventures de mon p'tit couple, j'ai nommé le Peroxydé junior et P'tite Morue xD_

_._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

.

**Chapitre 2 : Moments choisis**

.

_Salle Commune des Préfets-En-Chef, 1/2h avant le Bal de fin d'année_

.

- Je te le concède, ta robe est très jolie, ce qui est normal vu que c'est moi qui l'ai choisie. Et je t'accorde que tu la portes plutôt bien. Mais moi ! Je suis un homme issu d'une lignée Noble ! Le pur produit d'une sélection soignée ! Le digne héritier d'une grande famille aristocratique ! Toutes mes décisions, mes actes, mes paroles, sont le fruit d'une introspection réfléchie et calculée, effectuée avec brio ! Mon être respire la classe, la noblesse, le style, la finesse, la beauté, le raffinement, le...

- Scorpius chéri ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as oublié de mettre ton pantalon.

.

* * *

.

_Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef - Vacances d'hiver_

.

- Je m'ennuie ! On joue à « Qui perd boit » ?

- Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu deviennes alcoolique pour pouvoir me sauter dessus Weasley. Suffit de demander poliment et j'accèderais peut-être à ta requête. Bien sûr, dans le cas où tu ne... mais... Rose, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me déshabille.

- J'avais cru remarquer... Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

- Pour être nue.

- ... Suis-je bête, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé. Et ensuite ?

- Je vais aller courir dans les couloirs.

- Dans cette tenue ? Ça va pas non ?

- Tu veux venir courir avec moi ?

- Viens, allons plutôt courir dans ma chambre.

- Pourquoi toujours dans ta chambre ?

- Parce que je suis allergique au rouge, Amour.

.

* * *

.

_Chambre du Préfet-en-Chef Serpentard - en pleine nuit_

.

- Rose ?

- ...

- Rose !

- Hmmm...

- Tu dors ?

- Hmmm.

- Rose ?

- Hmfmm !

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Hmffmm.

- Tu m'aimes ?

- Mfmm moui.

- Comment ça, « moui » ? c'est tout ?

- Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy. A trois heures du matin je n'aime personne. Je dors.

.

* * *

.

_Chambre de la Préfète-en-Chef Gryffondor - vacances d'Hiver - 15h_

.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dessine.

- Oh. C'est... particulier. Et très coloré.

- Merci.

- Amusantes, toutes ces formes... tu t'essaie dans l'art abstrait ? Ça représente quoi ?

- J'ai décidé de dessiner le portrait des gens proches de moi. Là, c'est un portrait de toi.

- De moi ?

- Oui. Bien sûr, c'est une allégorie. Une représentation abstraite.

- Aaaah. Ça explique beaucoup de choses alors. Je présume que la grosse tâche jaune au milieu, ce sont mes cheveux ?

- C'est ressemblant hein ?

- En effet, c'est tout moi.

- Je suis assez fière de mon effet de profondeur. Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hmmm oui oui. Très réussi. Amour ?

- Oui ?

- Quand tu t'attaqueras au portait de ton cousin et que tu le lui montrera, appelles moi. Je ne voudrais pas louper ça.

.

* * *

.

O_ui, j'avoue, c'était un peu court, mais ça n'en est que meilleur ! le chapitre de demain sera plus long, promis !_

_._

_La suite demain ;)_

.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Action ou Vérité

.

_Régulière comme un coucou suisse, je poste le chapitre 3…_

_Disclaimer habituel : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, Alléluia._

_J'aime bien ce chapitre, sans vanité aucune ^^_

_Bonne lecture…_

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Action ou Vérité ?**

.

_Salle Commune des Appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs, vacances d'hiver – 17h_

_.  
_

- Je m'ennuie !

- Je sais.

- Action ou Vérité ?

- Plait-il ?

- Je t'ai demandé Action, ou Vérité ?

- Euh... j'ai peur de ne pas saisir le sens de ta question...

- C'est un jeu Moldu, c'est très amusant tu vas voir !

- J'en doute... pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ce truc va se retourner contre moi si j'accepte de jouer avec toi ?

- Je m'ennuie !

- J'avais compris...

- Alors ?

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Je ne connais même pas les règles de ton stupide jeu ! Comment me décider sans savoir ce que je risque ?

- Tu as peur ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Vérité, là !

- Bien. Alors... Est-ce que c'est vrai que ton père conserve la tête de ta grande-tante Bellatrix dans une geôle de votre Manoir ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question idiote ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Tu as fait ton choix ! Tu dois répondre la vérité à ma question !

- Je savais que c'était un jeu débile... Évidemment que c'est faux ! Déjà il s'agit d'une cave à voûtes, pas de geôles. Et la seule chose que mon père y entrepose, ce sont ses bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu de trente ans d'âge, à l'abri de ma mère.

- Je suis déçue.

- Tu as surtout un truc qui cloche.

- A ton tour !

- Je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu dois me demander « Action ou Vérité » ?

- ...

- Alleeeeez !

- Bon, bon ! Action ou Vérité !

- Vérité ! Alors, tu dois me poser une question, et je dois y répondre sans mentir.

- J'avais commencé à saisir le principe. Voyons voir... Ne suis-je pas l'homme le plus superbe qu'il t'ais été donné d'admirer ?

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? Tu dois dire la vérité !

- Mais je ne mens pas.

- Quoi ? Je ne suis pas beau ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Même si pour la santé de ton égo, je devrais te rappeler un peu plus souvent que tu es un homme comme un autre.

- Je ne suis pas un homme comme un autre ! Et je suis ton copain, c'est pas normal que tu ne me trouves pas plus beau que tout le monde !

- Tu m'as demandé si tu étais l'homme le plus superbe que j'ai pu admirer, et je te réponds non. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais moche. Mais je peux toujours revenir sur ma réponse si tu insistes.

- Qui c'est ?

- Qui donc ?

- L'homme que tu trouves plus beau que moi !

- ...

- Rose Weasley ! Réponds-moi immédiatement !

- Oui, bon ! C'est... le parrain d'oncle Harry.

- Hein ? Attends que je me reconcentre sur ta formidable histoire familiale... eh ! Mais il est mort ! C'est Sirius Black, c'est ça ?

- Et alors ? Oncle Harry a plusieurs photos de lui, et je le trouve monstrueusement séduisant !

- Je suis choqué.

- La prochaine fois, tu poseras une question moins stupide. A moi !

- Misère...

- « Action ou Vérité » ?

- Autant ne pas prendre de risques... Action !

- Que je réfléchisse un instant... Je sais ! Tu dois finir le jeu uniquement vêtu de ton caleçon et de ma cravate Gryffondor !

- Ça va pas non ?

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas si pudique d'habitude.

- Il est hors de question que je mette TA cravate ! Ou alors tu mets la mienne.

- Soit, soit...

- En même temps, si tu voulais me voir tout nu, il y avait plus simple que lancer ce jeu débile.

- La ferme Malfoy !

- A mon tour ! Je t'octroie une Action.

- Eh ! Tu n'as même pas fait ton action, et c'est pas comme ça que ça se passe ! C'est à moi de décider !

- Et bien j'ai décidé pour toi. J'en ai marre de ce jeu débile. Embrasses moi Weasley, avant que je ne décide de t'attacher à mon lit pour le reste des vacances...

.

* * *

.

_Demain, un passage moins drôle, mais plus attendrissant )_

.


	4. Chapitre 4 : d'Amour et de gestes

.

_Chapitre 4 en route !_

_Comme promis, un peu de tendresse et de l'action, toujours ! Avec des caractères comme les leurs, ça pouvait pas « couler de source » hin hin…_

_Disclaimer habituel : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, God save the Queen.._

_Bonne lecture, et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente nouvelle année…_

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 4 : D'amour et de gestes**

.

_Salle Commune des Appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs, vacances d'hiver – 18h_

_.  
_

- Je m'enn...

- STOP ! Je sais ! Tu t'ennuie ! Tu ne sais pas quoi faire de tes journées ! Je n'en peux plus, je n'ai plus d'idées. Si tu me dis encore une fois que tu t'ennuie Weasley, je te jure que je te stupéfixe jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- ...

- Ne boude pas. Je n'y suis pour rien si tu tournes en rond. Ne nie pas que j'ai fait de remarquables efforts pour te distraire ces derniers jours, au détriment de mes propres occupations.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre...

- T'as qu'à te mettre au tricot. Ca fera plaisir à ta grand-mère. Je suis sûre qu'il ne te seras pas difficile de faire mieux que les horreurs bariolées que tous les Weasley de cette école ont sur le dos après les fêtes de Noël.

- Ne te moque pas de Mamie Molly ! C'est... un art particulier. Et je n'ai pas envie de tricoter !

- Fais de la poterie. Ou de la peinture. Ou de la dentelle. Ce que tu veux, tant que tu me laisses en paix.

- Je vais rentrer au Terrier.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui. Ma présence semble indésirable, je vais donc rentrer chez moi.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi, toi ?

- Je vais quand même pas rester tout seul dans cette bicoque froide et à moitié déserte ?

- Tu n'auras qu'à retourner dans ton nid à Serpents pour retrouver tes semblables qui sont restés à l'Ecole pendant les vacances.

- Ton manque de considération à mon égard me consterne.

- Tu t'en remettras. Tu m'excuses, je vais préparer ma valise, et aller voir MacGonagall pour lui demander de... Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Je te saucissonne. Note comme je deviens expert en sortilèges informulés !

- Détache-moi tout de suite espèce de sale décoloré ! Mais... Repose-moi à terre !

- Non.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? Je déteste léviter ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Dans ma chambre, pour ne pas changer. Je te séquestre.

- Quoi ? Je ne te permets pas ! Rends-moi ma baguette, que je te pulvérise !

- Ben tiens ! Tu me prends pour un hippogriffe de deux semaines ?

- Peroxydé malodorant ! Sale Fouine ! Espèce de hmmmfmm ! Ffmnpfmm !

- Désolé pour le bâillon Amour. Mais je tiens à la pureté de mes chastes oreilles, que tu as trop tendance à abreuver d'ignominies ces derniers jours...

- fmmpfmmm ! fmmfpfffmm !

- Moi aussi je t'aime Morue. Moi aussi.

.

* * *

.

- Rose ! Regarde !

La jeune fille rousse leva les yeux de son manuel de métamorphoses avancées et vit, suspendu dans le vide au dessus de sa tête, un pliage en papier représentant une sorte d'oiseau.

Les deux jeunes filles suivaient des yeux les ondulations de la créature, qui virevoltait avec grâce et douceur, frôlant le plafond et s'enroulant autour des poutres. Roxanne mit un coup de coude complice dans le flan de sa cousine.

- Alors, pour qui est-ce ? Toi ou moi ?

- Rox', je n'en ai aucune idée. Peut-être bien pour aucune d'entre nous ! Peut-être que c'est pour Romilda Zabini ou Léonora Pucey.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Elles sont juste derrière nous. Cet oiseau pourrait aussi leur être destiné.

La jeune fille secoua la tête en signe de protestation.

- Regarde ! Il descend vers nous !

Effectivement, le petit pliage venait d'amorcer sa descente en un piqué plein d'ondulation, virevoltant et se jouant de l'apesanteur, enchaînant les loopings.

Le teint écarlate et les joues brûlantes, Rose Weasley vit le petit oiseau de papier, curieux mélange entre une licorne et un phénix, se poser en douceur sur son parchemin. La créature pivota en ébrouant ses ailes de papier, puis s'inclina en un salut à l'intention de la jeune Sang-mêlé, fascinée et émue.

Délicatement, la rouquine tendit la main et l'oiseau fit un petit bond pour s'y poser. Sur ses ailes de papier scintillaient par intermittence de fins liserées rouge et or entrelacés de vert et argent. La jeune fille ne soufflait mot, les yeux brillants, tandis que Roxanne s'émerveillait à ses côtés.

A l'autre bout de la rangée de tables, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond très clair regardait les deux cousines Weasley piaffer d'admiration sur un petit morceau de papier.

Il sourit, ses yeux d'un bleu pâle rivés sur la plus rousse des deux. Un vrai sourire, dénué de dédain ou de moquerie.

.

_Je me suis bien sûr inspirée du passage du film « Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phenix », quand les élèves font voler un espèce d'avion en papier au début du cours de DCFM d'Ombrage ; on y voit notamment Draco, au premier rang, qui souffle dessus pour le renvoyer vers le plafond, et je trouve cette courte scène pleine d'insouciance et de légèreté, qui nous rappelle qu'avant d'être des héros, des traitres ou des apprentis Mangemorts, ce sont surtout de jeunes adolescents de 15 ans..._

.

* * *

.

_La suite des aventures rocambolesques de mon couple adoré demain ! Happy New Year !_

.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Inventaire à la Prévert

.

_Chapitre 5 !_

_Oh my god, on est en 2011…_

_Dans 4 jours, j'ai 28 ans, dans 7 mois et 12 jours, on va voir le dernier et final opus de Harry Potter au cinoche, Part 2 des Deathly Hallows, OMG ! xD_

_Après cette brève période d'hystérie, je vous souhaite une nouvelle fois une excellente année 2011, ça va, pas trop mal aux cheveux ce soir ? :D_

_Disclaimer habituel : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, Hosannah, Dies Irae Dies Irae..._

_Bonne lecture…._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 5 : Inventaire à la Prévert**

.

_Chambre du Préfet-en-Chef Serpentard – Vacances d'hiver – 13h_

.

- Rose, je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te laisse faire _ça_.

- Fouiller dans les placards d'un homme permet d'apprendre bien plus de choses sur lui que dix mille discours.

- C'est une violation de ma vie privée. Je proteste.

- Tu protestes pour la forme. Dans le fond, tu me laisses faire.

- En même temps, tu as pris ma baguette en otage, et je refuse d'user de mes poings sur une fille.

- Ah ah. Bon, reprenons. Un pantalon noir, un pantalon noir et oh ! Un pantalon noir.

- C'est classe le noir.

- Je te l'accorde. Nom d'un scrout à pétard !

- Quoi ?

- Un pantalon gris !

- ...

- Une chemise noire, une chemise blanche, une chemise verte, une chemise noire, une chemise blanche, une chemise verte... Scorpius ?

- Oui ?

- Tu t'amuses à classer tes chemises par couleurs interposées ?

- Je les vois mieux comme ça.

- Ah... et une chemise noire. Quelle originalité.

- Le noir, c'est...

- Je sais. Classe. Mais... c'est quoi ce truc ?

- Un caleçon.

- Non.

- Mais bien sûr que si !

- Pour la forme du vêtement, je suis d'accord, c'est un caleçon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces... trucs dessus ?

- Des vifs d'or ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais même pas reconnaître des vifs d'or ?

- Ils sont gris !

- Argentés.

- Un vif d'or est, comme son nom l'indique, de couleur or.

- J'aime pas l'or. Je préfère l'argent.

- ...

- Je suis un Serpentard. L'argent est la couleur fétiche de ma Maison. L'or, c'est pour les Gryffis.

- Navrant... Tiens, je connais ce pull.

- Evidemment. C'est toi qui me l'as offert.

- J'me disais aussi. J'ai bon goût quand même !

- ...

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Continue, qu'on en finisse et que je remette en ordre le bazard que tu sèmes.

- Je m'instruis !

- Tout est relatif.

- Ooooh c'est trop mignon !

- Rends-moi ce pyjama !

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avec !

- Parce que je ne le mets pas quand tu dors avec moi.

- C'est trop mignon !

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Rends-le-moi Weasley !

- Le grand Scorpius Malfoy dort avec un pyjama à motifs de licornes, ha ha !

- C'est fini oui ?

- C'est chou comme tout. Ensuite... Hein ? Une peluche ?

- C'estmondoudoudequandj'étaispetitrendslemoi.

- Plait-il ?

- C'est-mon-doudou-de-quand-j'étais-petit-rends-le-moi.

- C'est sensé être quoi ?

- Un dragon.

- Ah.

- J'avais un an quand ma grand-mère me l'a offert. Il a un peu souffert avec les années.

- Un dragon hein ?

- Mais si ! Il a des ailes là, regarde.

- Ah.

- Quoi ?

- Tu dors avec ?

- J'ai dix sept ans !

- Et alors ?

- Il a une valeur sentimentale qui fait que sa présence dans le lieu où je dors est rassurante.

- Tu dors avec.

- Tu m'agaces Weasley. Continue.

- Un disque des Bizarr's Sisters, des chocogrenouilles. Une plume cassée. Un peigne, un stylo - moldu ? Amusant... une tapette à souris ? Euh...

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien. Une paire de gants. Un manuel de runes. Un parchemin plein de gribouillis avec des... euh... tâches rouges ?

- C'est toi, et les autres Weasley.

- PARDON ?

- Oh ça va, j'ai dessiné ça en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, en deuxième année. On s'ennuyait avec Nott, alors on s'est amusé à faire des caricatures.

- Et je suis laquelle des tâches rouges ?

- Celle-là, là, la plus grosse !

- Malfoy !

- Weasley !

- T'es trop bête.

- Merci. T'as fini ?

- Non ! Un livre de métamorphoses avancées. Un livre de potions. Un magasine de quidditch, une boite. Il y a quoi dedans ?

- Des photos.

- Tu es trop direct pour être sincère.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'ouvrir pour vérifier.

- ... C'est coincé !

- Normal. Il y a un sort de verrouillage dessus, pour la protéger des belettes curieuses.

- Stupide décoloré !

- Je t'aurais prévenu.

- ...

- N'insiste pas. D'ailleurs... Eh !

- Un sort de protection élémentaire mon cher Malfoy. Rien qui ne puisse résister à Rose Weasley.

- ... curieuse.

- Voyons voir... c'est toi ?

- Oui.

- Avec ta mère ?

- Oui.

- Et là c'est ton père ?

- Oui.

- Ce que tu peux être loquace !

- Tu fouilles dans mes effets personnels. Ne me demande pas d'être euphorique.

- Tss... Oh ! Ce sont tes grands parents ?

- Oui.

- Eh ! C'est moi là !

- Tu es perspicace.

- Je suis hideuse !

- Je trouve aussi.

- Saleté ! Et d'abord, c'est quoi cette photo ?

- C'est Crivey qui l'a prise. Je lui ai filé cinq gallions pour qu'il me la donne.

- Hein ? Tu as osé acheter un Gryffondor ?

- Il n'a pas eu l'air indigné. Et je ne te trouve pas si moche que ça, sur cette photo.

- Mouai... Ah, je m'en rappelle de celle-là. C'est Albus qui l'a faite le mois dernier. Elle est jolie. On est mignon dessus, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Tu veux dire que je suis superbe.

- On va dire ça. Oh, tu as même une photo de ton hibou !

- Bon, tu as fini de fouiner ?

- C'est toi la fouine.

- Je te hais.

- Je sais. Je... eeeeeeh non ! Laisse-moi sortir !

- Tu voulais fouiller mon armoire. Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !

- Scorpius Malfoy ! Laisse-moi sortir de cette armoire tout de suite !

.

* * *

.

_Encore une fois, Happy New Year ! N'oubliez pas la petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

_(surtout qu'il ne reste plus que 3 chapitres, pour le moment j'ai rien écrit de plus…)_

.


	6. Chapitre 6 : du fil à retordre

.

_Chapitre 6 !_

_On s'emballe on s'emballe, bientôt la fin… Encore 2 chapitres à ce jour (après celui-là), si d'ici là j'ai pas de nouvelles idées…_

_Disclaimer habituel : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, Vive le vent d'hiver…_

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : du fil à retordre**

.

_Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef – vacances d'hiver – 16h_

.

Rose était plus concentrée qu'un jus de citrouille, les yeux rivés sur l'extrémité du fil doré, et l'approcha lentement d'un geste légèrement tremblant jusqu'au chas de l'aiguille.

Le décoloré lui avait suggéré de faire de la dentelle, alors elle s'était souvenue de quelques notions de broderie que Granny Granger lui avait apprises quand elle était petite. A la moldue, voilà près de vingt cinq minutes que la rousse Gryffondor s'acharnait à tenter de faire rentrer ce maudit fil dans ce minuscule trou d'épingle.

Sa fierté l'interdisant de se servir de sa baguette pour se faciliter la tâche, puis qu'elle avait décidé de coudre sans l'usage de la magie, force était de constater deux choses : soit Rose Weasley était monstrueusement maladroite, ce qui en soit était inconcevable, soit les moldues avaient des capacités divines pour réussir à enfiler un fil en quelques secondes. Comme Granny Granger, par exemple, qui avait la soixantaine bien tassée, les mains tremblotantes, mais un talent incontestable pour le passage de fil-dans-chas-d'aiguille-microscopique-en-trois-secondes-top-chrono.

Rose ravala un soupir qui aurait fait frémir son fil, déjà malmené par ses tremblements et les vingt sept mouillages de salive que la jeune fille avait fait subir à l'extrémité de celui-ci.

Prise d'une subite phase de calme, ses doigts sûrs approchèrent le fil de l'aiguille, et le passèrent à l'intérieur du trou. D'une lenteur calculée, la Rouge-et-Or s'apprêtait victorieusement à enfiler une longueur plus importante que le petit millimètre engagé, quand un cri déchirant retentit dans les appartements préfectoraux.

Sursautant vivement, la jeune fille laissa échapper son ouvrage et son aiguille, dont plus aucun fil ne traversait le chas désormais. Les cris s'intensifièrent et elle reconnut son prénom, hurlé par la voix visiblement terrifiée. N'écoutant que son courage Gryffondor, Rose se précipita vers la source des hurlements, à savoir la chambre de son homologue masculin Serpentard.

Ouvrant la porte avec fracas, elle contempla inquiète le jeune homme hurlant.

« Rooooooooooose ! »

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« ... Non, rien. » Répondit-il calmement d'un air narquois, visiblement content de son effet.

Ce garçon est la réincarnation de Voldemort. C'est obligé.

Ce furent les seules pensées cohérentes que Rose Weasley put avoir, alors que sa paupière droite tressautait sur son œil, l'instant précédant son bond sur le ventre de sa victime pour la démolir à coups de poings.

La couture est un loisir éreintant.

.

_

* * *

_

.

_Bon, c'était très court, je vous l'accorde… pour me faire pardonner, vous pouvez aller découvrir ma nouvelle fic (cf mon profil) :D_

_.  
_


	7. Chapitre 7 : le Placard à Balais

.

_Chapitre 7 !_

_En fait, j'ai retrouvé hier soir un petit OS (toujours Rose et Scorpius, on se refait pas xD ) qui ira à merveille pour clôturer cette petite fic, et faire le lien (j'ai même pas fait exprès) avec ma fic « Dans le Noir » (comment ça vous connaissez pas encore ? mais allez la lire ! :D )_

_Ce qui nous fait, après celui-ci, encore deux chapitres ! petits chanceux !_

_._

_Disclaimer habituel : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, C'est beau c'est bien c'est…britannique ! mdr_

_._

_Chapitre d'amouuuuuuuuuuuur huhuhu j'aime pas la guimauve ! alors j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop guimauve. Berk._

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 6 : Le placard à balais**

.

_Couloirs de Poudlard – deuxième étage – 21h30 – 5 novembre_

.

Elle était prise au piège.

En fuyant cette maudite chatte de malheur, ses pas l'avaient mené à l'autre bout du couloir, droit sur Rusard, qu'elle entendait grommeler. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était Lily Luna qui avait conservé cette maudite Carte des Maraudeurs ? James, en quittant Poudlard deux ans plus tôt *****, l'avait légué à sa sœur plutôt qu'à Albus, prétextant qu'un Serpentard n'avait pas à profiter d'une telle merveille. Elle ne s'en servait jamais ! Et évidemment, prétextant la sauvegarde de son héritage paternel, elle ne la prêtait pas non plus, pas même à sa cousine adorée.

Maintenant, Rosie était dans le pétrin. Il était inconcevable que Rose Ginevra Weasley ******, meilleure élève de sa promotion, de surcroît Préfète-en-Chef, finisse en retenue pour vagabondage dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu. Préfète ou pas, elle se ferait coller, vu que ce n'était pas son soir de ronde.

La solution à son problème lui apparu sous la forme d'une poignée, fixée à une petite porte en bois sombre, à demi dissimulée derrière une tapisserie défraichie représentant le banquet de couronnement du Roi Gobelin Amalric Ier et toute sa cour dévorant un hippogriffe à la broche.

Sans hésiter, la rouquine ouvrit la porte et se jeta à l'intérieur, retenant son souffle en verrouillant le loquet d'un _collaporta_ informulé.

Elle s'autorisa à se détendre en laissant échapper un petit soupir, quand la pénombre lui parla, manquant de lui arracher un cri de terreur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Weasmoche ? »

« Malfoy ? C'est toi ? »

« Non, c'est le fantôme de Poufsouffle. Au risque de me répéter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Gronda-t-il en murmurant.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Blondie ! » Persifla-t-elle sur le même ton.

« Ne-m'appelles-pas-comme-ça. Et j'étais là le premier, j'ai posé la question avant toi. Alors réponds. »

« T'as qu'à arrêter de m'appeler Weasmoche ! J'essaie d'échapper à Rusard. Ce vieux casse-pieds est juste au coin du couloir, et je... »

Elle fut interrompue par une main qui se colla sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de poursuivre. Rose allait se débattre, mais un bras d'acier la maintint dos contre le blond.

« Ne bouge plus, il est juste là... » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Son souffle chaud à la racine de son cou procura à la Rouge-et-Or un délicieux frisson et elle se morigéna intérieurement d'oser ressentir ça. C'était Malfoy, par tous les scrouts à pétard de l'univers !

Ils entendirent avec effroi le vieux concierge marmonner de l'autre coté de la cloison, avant de voir, terrifiés, la poignée de la porte s'agiter. Mais le sort tenait bon, et ce n'était certainement un Cracmol comme Rusard qui en viendrait à bout. Celui-ci continua dans le couloir et les échos de ses grognements comme de ses pas s'éloignèrent.

Malfoy ne l'avait pas lâché, et il avait poussé le vice à fourrer son nez dans la cascade de boucles flamboyantes de sa camarade. Rose n'osait plus bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Et elle, pourquoi elle se laissait faire, comme si elle _appréciait_ ça ? Le Serpentard consentit enfin à ôter la main qui bâillonnait sa bouche, mais pas le bras qui la collait à lui. La jeune fille pivota doucement sur elle-même, pour faire face à son homologue, plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, ce qui l'amena à poser ses yeux sur le cou du blond, plutôt que ses yeux.

« Malfoy... il est parti, tu peux me lâcher. »

Comme il restait immobile, Rose leva les yeux et s'accrocha à ses prunelles d'un bleu très clair, presque gris, qui la dévisageait intensément. Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, bénissant l'obscurité qui dissimulait son malaise. Par Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ?

« Malfoy ? »

« J'aime bien tes cheveux. »

« Hein ? Euh... merci... »

Prise au dépourvu, la jeune fille ne sut pas quoi ajouter, perturbée. Le Serpentard pris son indécision comme une invitation à poursuivre.

« Mon père a toujours décrit ta mère comme « broussailleuse ». Quand il a su que tu étais dans ma promotion, il a dit que tu aurais sûrement hérité de ça. Mais je trouve que tu as de jolis cheveux. Même s'ils sont roux. »

« Je... euh... je vais prendre ça comme un compliment... »

« Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi, toi et moi, on se déteste cordialement depuis six ans ? »

« Et bien... parce que tu es à Serpentard et que je suis à Gryffondor ? » Tenta-t-elle.

« Ca ne colle pas. Ton cousin Potter est aussi à Serpentard, et tu t'entends bien avec lui. Et je connais d'autres Serpentard qui s'entendent convenablement avec des Gryffis. »

« Comme tu l'as dit, c'est mon cousin. C'est une exception. »

« Je ne suis pas convaincu. Une autre hypothèse ? »

« Euh… Parce que mon père m'a mise en garde contre toi en m'exhortant à te haïr ? »

« Amusant, le mien a fait la même chose. »

« Logique. Nos parents se détestent. »

« Est-ce que tu penses que c'est une raison suffisante pour agir de la même façon ? »

« Tu es sûr que ça va Malfoy ? »

« Ça va très bien. Tu es au courant que nous sommes dans un placard à balais ? »

« A vrai dire je n'ai pas pris le temps d'explorer les lieux. Ravie de l'apprendre. »

« Tu sais ce que font habituellement les élèves qui se cachent dans un placard à balais ? »

« Ils essaient comme nous d'échapper au vieux fou ? » Répondit Rose, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était _pas du tout_ ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Par Merlin, comment cela allait-il se finir…

Le blond laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur, pour une fois dénué de l'habituel sarcasme qu'il y mettait d'ordinaire quand il s'adressait à la Rouge-et-Or. Rose frissonna et se sentit mal à l'aise, toujours collée à lui, les deux mains posées sur la poitrine du jeune homme comme pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux dans cette promiscuité dérangeante.

« Parfois, oui. » Reprit-il. « Mais la plupart du temps, c'est pour avoir un peu d'intimité pour faire certaines choses loin des regards indiscrets... pas très romantique, hein ? »

« Tu sais, moi et le romantisme... » Maugréa-t-elle, avant de saisir que sous-entendu de ses paroles sonnait comme une invitation à poursuivre cette discussion dérangeante. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. C'était quoi ça ? Et pourquoi il faisait si chaud ?

Sans prévenir, il posa sa main sur sa joue, caressant du bout de son pouce la peau constellée de tâches de son de la jeune fille, gênée comme jamais. Il releva doucement son visage vers lui, ancrant ses yeux clairs dans les siens, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Rose.

.

* * *

***** _: Il n'est précisé nul part quel âge a James Sirius. On apprend dans l'épilogue que Rose, Albus et Scorpius ont le même âge puisqu'ils font leur première rentrée ensemble, mais que James est déjà scolarisé, sans préciser son année. Je lui ai donc attribué deux ans de plus que son frère et sa cousine :)_

****** _: Les seconds prénoms des enfants Weasley n'étant pas précisé dans l'épilogue, je me la suis fait façon "tradition" ; en général, l'enfant porte en second prénom celui de son parrain (si c'est un garçon) ou de sa marraine (si c'est une fille). Il me semblait logique que Harry et Ginny soient parrain et marraine du premier-né de leurs meilleurs amis et frère... D'où le Rose Ginevra. Partant de ce principe, si j'en viens à écrire quelque chose sur Hugo, m'est avis que je le nommerais Hugo Harry :)_

* * *

.

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu… C'est bien gentil de raconter des âneries sur mon p'tit couple, mais faut aussi découvrir comment ledit couple s'est formé ! ça allait, pas trop nunuche ?_

_N'oubliez pas d'aller lire « Dans le Noir » (pitié, ne me lapidez pas, je sais que j'insiste mdr) et ma toute nouvelle fic « Tout n'est que Recommencement » si le cœur vous en dit 'ça se passe après « Dans le noir ». D'où l'insistation. Si, ça se dit.)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus amusant. Le dernier, romance pur et dur... Toujours sans guimauve \o/  
_

_A demain !_

_.  
_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Exposé de Botanique

.

_Oula, chui en retard sur l'horaire !_

_Chapitre 8 !_

_Un peu de légèreté après le romantisme du chapitre précédent, on ne se refait pas !_

_Je vous annonce déjà que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier… *évite les tomates qu'on lui jette*_

_Mais que le chapitre final sera absolument adorable, mi-humour, mi-glamour, et fait un superbe trait d'union avec ma petite fic « Dans le Noir ». Je vous ai déjà recommandé « Dans le Noir » ? *n'évite pas la tomate pourrie, l'a bien mérité* je sais, j'me répète v_v_

_._

_Disclaimer habituel : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, C'est beau c'est bien c'est…britannique ! mdr_

_._

_C'est drôle, c'est sarcastique, c'est tel que je les imagine…_

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Exposé de Botanique**

.

_Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef – 19 mai – 16h_

.

- Vert !

- Rouge !

- Certainement pas ! Vert !

- Ça serait hideux ! Rouge !

- Marron.

- Je te demande pardon Potter ?

- Mais... marron, c'est quoi cette idée Albus ?

- Marron. Rouge et vert, ça fait marron. Après, tout est une question de proportions, pour avoir un marron clair ou foncé.

- ...

- ...

- Ben quoi ? Comme ça, d'un point de vue purement scientifique, vous aurez du rouge ET du vert, sans que l'une des deux couleurs ne soient clairement visibles. Plus de conflit, plus de hurlements, sauvetage de mes oreilles.

- Tu sais que tu arrives à être ingénieux ET amusant parfois Potter ?

- C'est tout un art mon cher Malfoy. C'est ce talent qui fait de moi ton meilleur ami.

- Al', pardonne-moi de t'interrompre dans une phase d'autosatisfaction, mais marron, c'est trop moche.

- Mais par les caleçons de Merlin, ça fait dix minutes que vous vous crêpez le chignon pour cette histoire de couleurs !

- Je ne porte pas de chignon Potter. Tu imagines à quel point je serais ridicule sinon ?

- Moi, j'imagine tout à fait. Ça me donne des idées.

- La ferme Weaslette. Al', elle a raison, et ça m'écorche la bouche de le reconnaître. Marron, ça sera hideux.

- Mais c'est pour faire quoi, au juste ?

- Le professeur Londubat a exigé que le parchemin pour l'exposé de Botanique soit _décoré_. J'ai vu le tien, il est affreux, mais comme tu fais équipe avec son propre fils, son père sera clément... Il nous a mis ensembles dans le but secret de nous pousser, Scorpius et moi, à nous annihiler l'un l'autre, c'est évident. Alors pour faire _class_ sur notre exposé, on voulait faire des enluminures. Mais ton décoloré de meilleur ami les veut vertes ce qui, tu en conviens, serait juste ignoble.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait Serpentard ? Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est ma Maison hein cousine. Mais après tout, « devoir de botanique », « vert »... ça va bien ensemble, non ?

- JE NE VEUX PAS DE VERT SUR MON PARCHEMIN !

- Note, mon cher Potter, à quel point cela devient une obsession chez elle, ce refus de couleur. Un traumatisme durant l'enfance, peut-être ? Ou alors elle a... Aïe ! Mais ça va pas de me frapper avec ton manuel de botanique ?

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Scorpius Malfoy ! Il n'y aura pas de vert dans nos enluminures, il y en a déjà bien assez dans les dessins d'illustrations !

- Mais Rose...

- SUFFIT ! Ce sera rouge, et je te concède l'argent, MAIS PAS DE VERT ! Sinon, tu dormiras tout seul pour le restant des nuits de l'année !

- ...

- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord. Albus, passe-moi mon encrier je te prie.

- Malfoy ?

- Hmmm ?

- C'est moi, où bien ta copine te mène par le bout du caleçon ?

- La ferme Potter.

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà pour le chapitre léger, demain, j'envoie la dernière ligne droite… Ce sera sur l'air d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup, d'Aretha Franklin. D'ailleurs, c'est en entendant ladite chanson que les mots me sont venus tous seuls et que j'ai écrit le chapitre que vous aurez la joie inégalable de lire demain :D_

_._


	9. Chapitre 9 : La fin ? pas vraiment

.

_Dernier chapitre !_

_Je suis un peu triste d'achever ce petit recueil d'OS, surtout en sachant que j'ai pondu tous les chapitres (sauf ce final) au boulot entre deux saisies de commandes ^^_

_._

_Disclaimer habituel : tous les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, C'est beau c'est bien c'est…britannique ! mdr_

_._

_Voilà mon final, j'en suis assez contente. Un peu de romantisme pour finir, et une glissade en ligne directe vers mon autre fic « Dans le Noir » !_

_Pour lire cet ultime épisode, je vous recommande, en fond sonore, la chanson indiquée en tête de chapitre._

_._

_Enjoy !_

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre final : Une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre...**

.

_Grande Salle de Poudlard – Bal de fin d'Année avant les ASPIC – début juin_

_._

_Sur l'air de Share Your Love with Me, de Aretha Franklin_

.

Il avait posé sa main gauche sur sa hanche, et tenait de sa main droite celle de sa cavalière.

La jeune femme sentait ses doigts fins serrer fermement mais sans brutalité les siens, et la chaleur de son autre main sur le satin brillant de sa robe de couleur émeraude au creux de ses reins lui procurait une agréable sensation.

Ils dansaient lentement, emportés par les accords _blues_ de la musique qui emplissait l'air, entourés de nombreux autres couples qui avaient finis par les rejoindre au milieu de la Grande Salle reconvertie pour l'occasion en salle de bal, sous l'œil bienveillant et curieux de leurs professeurs.

Elle ne les voyait pas, pas plus qu'elle ne voyait son cousin Albus et sa cavalière Serdaigle, serrés amoureusement l'un contre l'autre dans une danse qui les coupait du reste du monde. Elle ne voyait pas non plus Lorcan Scamander l'air gêné, mené d'une main experte par une Lily Luna Potter très concentrée sur les accords de piano, semblant rythmer leur pas de mouvements de tête réguliers.

Non.

Rose Weasley n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, cet homme qui la tenait part la hanche et qui venait de nouer ses doigts aux siens, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres tandis qu'il inclinait sa tête dans son cou. Son souffle chaud lui chatouillait la nuque et elle ne pu retenir un frisson.

- Tu trembles de peur ou… d'autre chose, Weasley ? Susurra-t-il de sa voix amusée, relevant la tête pour plonger ses yeux gris bleus dans les siens. La jeune femme se sentit aspirée par ces iris orageux, et elle lui adressa un rictus amusé.

- J'ai frissonné parce qu'il ne fait pas très chaud ici. Ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu me fais de l'effet, Malfoy.

Il retint un rire et posa ses lèvres fraîches sur son front, sous le regard courroucé d'Albus et celui, amusé, de Lily Luna.

- Amour, tu mens mal. Tu n'as jamais su me mentir et tu le sais.

- Je m'entraîne. Note que j'ai quand même fait des progrès…

Il fit mine d'affecter un air désolé, et la serra d'avantage contre lui.

- Peut-être. Je persiste à dire que tu mens mal. Mais ça ne te rend que plus charmante. Au fait, t'ai-je dit que tu étais ravissante dans cette robe ? Le vert te va bien, c'est un fait.

- Oui, tu me l'as dit. Au moins quatre ou cinq fois depuis le début de la soirée. Je me demande juste si c'est sincère, ou bien si c'est parce que c'est toi qui as choisi cette robe*****. Jamais je n'aurais mis quelque chose d'aussi…

- Vert ?

- Serpentard.

- Nous sommes quittes Amour. Tu m'as obligé à mettre une cravate pourpre.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire ce stupide pari.

- Tu l'as fait avec moi je te signale…

- Et tu as perdu…

- Nous étions d'accord. Il s'agit d'un match nul. C'est pourquoi je suis obligé de garder cette… chose autour du cou, et toi de danser dans cette sublime robe.

- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi qui frise l'indécence.

- J'aurais pensé que c'était la qualité qui te plaisait le plus chez moi.

Rose retint un sourire et s'abstint de répondre, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle laissait aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son cavalier.

- Je crois que ton cousin veut me dévisser la tête.

Rose ricana.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ? C'est ton meilleur ami après tout.

- Tu es sa cousine adorée, et tu danses avec moi. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il me semble lire dans ses yeux quand il me regarde, là, maintenant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait si ça avait été avec sa petite sœur que j'avais dansé.

- S'il savait qu'on n'a pas fait que danser…

Scorpius Mafoy étouffa un rire et adressa un sourire hypocrite à Albus, qui semblait avoir avalé quelque chose de travers. Rose tourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un œil sur son cousin, en lui adressant à son tour un grand sourire. Le jeune homme soupira, et fut entraîné à l'écart par sa cavalière gloussante alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin.

Rose fut tentée d'aller le voir pour s'expliquer avec lui, mais son cavalier la retint par la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'attendra à l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard…

- Tu ne viens pas dormir avec moi ce soir dans ta chambre de Préfet-en-Chef ? demande Rose, l'air déçue.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est pour ça qu'il risque de m'attendre un moment ce soir, ricana le blond sous le regard amusé de sa compagne.

- Scorpius Malfoy, tu es définitivement l'être le plus vil que je n'ai jamais connu.

- tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon père…

A ces mots, Rose écarquilla les yeux.

- Il est prévu que je le rencontre ?

- Nous avons potentiellement quelque chose de _relativement_ important à annoncer à nos géniteurs respectifs, tu ne crois pas ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, une moue contrariée sur le visage. Scorpius releva sa tête du bout des doigts, avant d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

- Nous penserons à tout ça demain matin, Amour. Pour l'heure, Albus a disparu derrière un rideau, et c'est le moment où jamais de lui filer entre les doigts…

Rose éclata de rire, et se précipita à la suite de son amoureux, sa main solidement attachée à la sienne.

.

_***** : Cf Chapitre 2 : Moments choisis_

.

* * *

.

_Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce recueil d'OS… J'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire ces chapitres et à les relire…_

_Pour ceux et celles qui ont lu ma fic « Dans le Noir » (Est-ce possible que certains ne l'aient pas lue !), ils/elles sauront reconnaître une petite allusion à la fin de ce chapitre, permettant d'enchaîner sans transition et le plus naturellement du monde avec le Chapitre 1 de « Dans le Noir » ! Si c'est pas beau ça :D_

_Et pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas lu (ce qui somme toute serait quand même assez extraordinaire ! xD ), si vous voulez savoir la suite de ce dernier chapitre, bondissez, volez, courrez, cliquer sur mon profil pour allez trouver ladite fic :)_

_._

_Merci encore de m'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas la review magique :D_

_.  
_


End file.
